brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ume Nitta
Ume "U.U." Nitta is a designated healer working as a rear seat in the 4th division of the Shinigami. History In life, Umeyuki Nitta Adachi was infamously deemed "the pond bride" before her ascension into the Soul Society. Having been struck with misfortune on her wedding day, she met her end while peering over a bridge to admire some lotuses. As she regarded water-born blooms, a passing carriage went speeding past her and such was the jarring force of wind against her hefty bridal attire, Ume was sent clumsily barreling into the depths of her own family's water garden . Perhaps if she had not panicked and prioritized saving herself over kimono and flowers, she'd have untangled herself and swam to the surface in time. Although a rather embarrassing end to her life, she has made a vow to same souls from similar fates in the realm of the deceased. Upon her transition into the world of the dead, Ume tried feverishly to go back to her husband and human life in the Ginza Prefecture but to no avail. After possibly years, even decades of mootly trying to return, she lost hope in any future worth having. It was only at the behest of a silent observer that she was entered into the shinigami program, showing a passionate prowess for healing and helping others. As time went by, she seemed to come out of her depressed shell and with growing skill and passion, her rank among the Shinigami gradually improved. Personality Ume is extremely whimsical and can sometimes border on the eccentric. Her ultimate ideal is to nurture and protect, so while she may sometimes appear as detached or operating with odd humor, her aptitude for helping others will always shine through when duty calls. She has a habit of daydreaming, reminiscing on regrets and dwelling on the what-ifs of her erstwhile life among the flesh. Woeful to a fault, she can be dangerously romantic and will often times keep her nose in a book to drift away to more ideal fantasies. Even if they are spiritual textbooks. However, when she is among other colleagues or at work, Ume is more straightforward and assertive. The safety of others will always come first for her, and though is she naturally submissive to many, a fierce fire can be brought out of her to save anyone from danger or defending against it. In combat, a quiet aggression seems to transform this otherwise meak woman. Appearance Many might consider Ume pretty, but in the grand scheme of things, she likely wouldn't stand out in a crowd. A girly girl, she likes to express herself through makeup and dressing well. With a weakness for kabuki makeup, kimonos and fancy hair combs, it is clear that it is Ume's last desperate attempt at holding onto her human life. She can always be found with rouge on her lips, ornaments in her hair and something colorful about her figure. Any time she can get out of wearing the more plain garb of the shinigami, she does. Battle Stats Offense: 10 Defense: 30 Mobility: 20 Reiryoku: 40 Intelligence: 30 Physical Strength: 30 Approved by: Ramen 7/19/19 1:25pm